Not that girl
by OreosAndMildHotSauce
Summary: Hinata was never that girl. She always wished...but wishing only wounds the heart.


**AN: It's a little sad. Not happy at all. I used the song I'm not that girl from Wicked. But enjoy!! **

**I don't own Naruto or Wicked!!**

* * *

She would always remember the awkward meeting they would have. It was mostly awkward on her part, but Naruto was always very good at feeling her emotions. Ironically, he never knew why they were and always assumed she was sick. She always forgave him; Sakura would have punched him for not noticing. On second thought, she would have told him out front…not hide and shy away from him. '_Like I did.' _Hinata thought. '_What would have happened if I had told him? Would I be in his arms, with a ring on my finger? Would I be stronger?'_ Hinata's vision swam and blurred as she felt the tears coming…again. "Don't dream; don't remember that rush of joy. Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart." Hinata told herself. She turned back to her mirror, examine her.

* * *

Her hair was up in a French twist. She had on the locket he had bought her when he had heard it was her birthday. Again, it had an ironic feel to it. Hinata had opened his present right as Kiba caught them kissing in her closet. But that was five months ago. It was in the past she keep telling herself, that he would realize how she felt about him. '_How naive.'_ It was naive. Very naive…just like how he was naive at one time. How he said he would bring back Sasuke. '_Sasuke died and he deserved to die for hurting him.' _Said her tiny voice that would always say that.

"Yet he still believed." Hinata whispered to her reflection. '_Just like me.'_ Hinata looked back into the mirror. She had finished dressing. She was wearing a bright blue dress with a shade darker sash. Ironic, how the colors didn't match the event, not in her mind. She slipped on light blue closed high heels and walked out to go.

* * *

She was on the verge of tears and yet, she was smiling. She saw Naruto standing there waiting for his bride. She was surprised. She hadn't shed a tear since she left her apartment. But there would be crying later, she already knew. The music started. It was the tradition music. Hinata would have had flutes but that's the maid of honor's place to say.

She watched as Temari and Shikamaru came down. '_She's strong and she's from another village.'_ Shikamaru to Naruto's side and Temari to empty spot besides Naruto. Tenten and Neji were next. Tenten looked beautiful. Hinata always saw it, how she was very pretty (even prettier when she smiled) and how Neji looked at her. The way Hinata had always dreamed Naruto would at her like. Ino and Kiba came next. He smiled at her and she gave a smile back. He didn't notice it was fake. Everyone there turned to look at the bride. Hinata turned to look at Naruto. He looked nervous and unsure…but very much in love. She could tell. His eyes were an open book to her. Their always were. She couldn't help it. Tears began to flow. She quickly turned to look at Sakura. The love was there too…But perhaps not as strong. Maybe it was just her. Her jealousy at work.

* * *

She didn't stay to see them off on their honeymoon. She went back to her apartment and cried. She didn't hold back this time. She just let it go. She cried herself to sleep and she was happy he didn't enter her dreams. The next morning, she left and never looked back. She agreed to the arranged marriage and was shipped off to the wave country. She was to meet her husband, the daimyo's son. She would always remember what she had said to herself as she got into the boat.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura got back two weeks later. They noticed she was gone and they were saddened by it. But they had good news and a future family to think of. And she was forgotten. And she forgave, like she always had. And always did, no matter what.

* * *

"_She wins him. Pink hair with a gentle curl. That's the girl he chose. And heaven knows, I'm not that girl." She chuckled to herself. "Ironic. I'm a princess but I never get my happy ending."_


End file.
